


Chapped Lips

by Dusty_Scripts



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Snow, xephmadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Scripts/pseuds/Dusty_Scripts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been snowing for the last week, covering the landscape with a coat of fluffy white snow that enticed both children and adults alike to spend the day in the park. However, only two figures had decided to brave the newly iced over pond with a pair of ice skates, albeit, one of them rather reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapped Lips

It had been snowing for the last week, covering the landscape with a coat of fluffy white snow that enticed both children and adults alike to spend the day in the park. However, only two figures had decided to brave the newly iced over pond with a pair of ice skates, albeit, one of them rather reluctantly.

“Lom! What are you doing! Don't leave me stranded here!”  
Xephos' pleas from the middle of the icy pond were ignored by Lomadia as she playfully skates circles around the spaceman.   
“You said you could handle it, Xeph!”  
Xephos wobbles on his ice skates and glares at the woman circling him.  
“Is this pond even safe to be on?”  
“Probably not.”  
He let's out a long sigh, “Great.”  
Lomadia rolls her eyes and stops next to Xephos, grabbing his hand, and gently pulls him forward. Xephos stumbles for a moment, as his skates slide dramatically, but gathers his footing in time to prevent a fall from happening. She helps pull him along, for a few moments, letting him get used to the process.   
“See,” Lomadia murmurs “All you need to do is take a few baby steps.”  
Xephos rolls his eyes but then smiles at her, tugging playfully at her owl hat, “It's harder than you make it out to be.”  
She smiles “It takes a bit of practice, but you'll be skating backwards in no time!”  
Lomadia lets go of his hand and skates a distance away and then motions with her hands for him to try and make his way to her. He manages to take a few strides before fumbling and slipping backwards onto his back. He let's out a yelp of pain before sitting up as Lomadia made her way back to him. She looks down at him and giggles, offering her hand to him.  
“Hey, you made it farther than last time!”  
Xephos grumbles and accepts her hand, but instead of letting her help him up, he pulls on her arm and causes her to slip and fall as well.  
She falls with 'Hmph' and growls at Xephos, who at this point has grabbed his stomach from laughing so hard.  
She blows a piece of hair out of her face and glares at him, before getting up and skating to the edge of the pond to take off her skates, a plan already forming in her head. She smirks,   
'If that's how he wants to play, so be it.'  
She cups her hands around her mouth and yells to Xephos, who keeps trying to right himself but is failing spectacularly,   
“Hey, Xeph! I bet I could make it to the coffee shop before you can!”  
She hears his laugh from the edge of the pond.  
“Ha! Fat chance!”  
Lomadia smirks and turns, yelling over her shoulder “Loser has to buy the coffee!” before breaking into a sprint up the hill. She was betting on the ice slowing him down significantly, enough for her to gain enough distance to the coffee shop, which was literally the second shop out of the park, although they were pretty deep in the large park.  
Xeph usually had great balance and speed, but when it comes to ice and snow... He always turns into a dog trying to run on freshly polished wood floors, she was counting on this clumsiness.  
She can hear his cries of protest as she rounds a corner of the path that leads out of the park, and after a few minutes, she makes it to the clearing before the exit.  
Lomadia can hear Xephos barreling out of the forests behind her as she tries to increase her speed going down the last hill, but she hears him curse and when she looks over her shoulder, she sees that he had slipped and was now tumbling down the hill at an impressive speed.   
Before she can truly even process what happened, Xephos has knocked her off her feet, causing both of them to painfully collied and then continue tumbling down the slope, one after the other. Xephos reaches the bottom first but is soon knocked into by Lomadia as, she too, reaches the end of the hill.  
Both lay with their backs in the snow, Lomadia rubbing her shoulder wincing, and Xephos rubbing his chin, moving his jaw back and forth.   
“Well, that didn't go according to plan.” Lomadia chuckles as she slowly sits up, “You're so clumsy sometimes!”  
Xephos gives her a look of annoyance but manages to stand up and offer the grinning Lomadia a hand.  
“You're going to be the death of me someday.”   
She merely rolls her eyes and accepts his hand, and then places a kiss on his chapped lips saying  
“I suppose I'll buy our coffees since I caused you all this trouble, but next time you won't be so lucky!”  
She grabs his hand and winks “Come on, clumsy!”   
Xephos blushes slightly from the kiss but then huffs and follows the high energy woman to the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:...You have no idea how many times I deleted this and started over...and I still don't like how it came out...*pulls at hair* Gah!


End file.
